The present invention generally relates to high frequency semiconductor devices and more particularly to high speed ballistic memory cells.
It is known in the art to manufacture memory cells including a single gate transistor and a single gate capacitor from semi-conductor materials. Some transistors may be designed to actively control the flow of electrons. It is known to manufacture transistors by forming a sandwich of two materials; the center material is controlled via current/voltage so as to either permit electrons to flow across the sandwich, or to halt their flow across the sandwich. A prior art memory cell may operate in a microprocessor or similar device by registering a “one” as a collection of electrons on a capacitor, and a “zero” when those electrons are removed. Some may consider the time it takes to move the electrons on and off the capacitor (refill time) as a drawback since it may limit the speed of the memory cell.
As can be seen, there is a need for a high frequency memory cell capable of switching between a memory read state and memory store state employing ballistic transistor technology.